


I’m Here (Whumptober Special)

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human shield, I don’t even know how to write whump, LMAO, Mostly Fluff, Near Death, Please Kill Me, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: Their case started of like the usual. A woman tried to find out who stole her money. Sounds like a case for HPD right? Well, turns out that this specific woman’s money turns out to be stolen, and here we are. Held at gun point in an abandoned factory. Higgins was not entirely pleased with Magnum right now. First and fore most, she never fully agreed to this case. Second, their current situation isn’t really a good situation per say.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	I’m Here (Whumptober Special)

Their case started of like the usual. A woman tried to find out who stole her money. Sounds like a case for HPD right? Well, turns out that this specific woman’s money turns out to be stolen, and here we are. Held at gun point in an abandoned factory. Higgins was not entirely pleased with Magnum right now. First and fore most, she never fully agreed to this case. Second, their current situation isn’t really a good situation per say.

“Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?” The unknown man asked sharply  
“We..um.” Magnum mumbled. He really didn’t know what to reply right now “Alright. Here’s the deal. We’re private investigators.”  
“Magnum-“  
“He’s got us.” He replied to his partner who was just right beside him  
“Who sent you two?” The man then asked  
“That’s classified.” Higgins replied. Testing the mans patience 

That isn’t really something that’s safe to say especially when you’re held on gun point. But Higgins has other plans. She’s trying to test him to see if she can get any information out of him. Anything at all. The man stepped closer to Higgins and pointed the gun to her head. Magnum flinched.

“I ask again, lady.” The man said “Who sent you.”  
“Look, just put the gun away and we can settle this like actual adults.” Magnum interrupted  
“Well that’s gonna be a problem since you aren’t a full adult, Thomas.” Higgins mumbled, still quite mad at him for bringing them into this situation  
“I’m trying to resolve the situation here!”  
“Yeah, a situation YOU placed us in!”

“Are you two done?!” The man then yelled as he was losing a lot of his patience “Answer the damn question, or her head gets blown to bits.”  
“Classified.”  
“Well, guess you two should say your goodbyes.”

“Wait! Just..wait.” Thomas said out of the blue and faced Higgins  
“I’m sorry. Ok.” He added “I knew you didn’t want to take this case because you had a feeling this wasn’t gonna end well. And it didn’t. You told me earlier that I shouldn’t rush into this warehouse but here we are..So I’m sorry.”

“Magnum, what in the world are you doing?” Higgins whispered to him  
“Buying us some time.” He whispered back “I got to press the dial button while we were bickering back there. HPD’s on their way.”

She must admit, that was actually pretty good slight of hand move back there. Even she didn’t even notice it. She gazed in his eyes as he just said what he wanted to say. It may seem just like a phoney, sappy, stalling move for the unknown men, but Magnum was actually apologising to her. And she was listening to everything.

“You agreed to be my partner but I ignored your warnings again today. And I’m so sorry. You were just so down today and I thought an exciting case would get you back up and running...but I guess not.” Magnum apologised “I should have seen from your prospective. And see that you are just tired and needed rest. Not a stressful case. I should have protected you. So I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok.” She said, breaking their eye contact “You were only trying to help.”

“Ok. That’s it. Enough with this!” The man screamed as he pointed the gun to Higgins and a loud bang came from his pistol 

She closed her eyes as it happened and expected the worst. The bullet could be lodged in her lungs and she may just die from it. Or hit her heart and also die from it. Either way, she already calculated what could happen. And all of them say she was going to die. As her eyes ep were shut, she tried to remember all the good times she had in Hawaii. The time she met Thomas, the time she met he gang, the time they all spent in the La Mariana stress free and laughing. She wondered why her life wasn’t flashing before her right there. It does happen before you die. So what was stopping it? She opened her eyes and was surprised she was still standing. Maybe it was the adrenaline that didn’t make her feel any pain? No. It wasn’t the adrenaline. It was worse.  
His arms were wrapped around her tightly. His head resting on her shoulder and his body pressed on her like a shield. Now she saw why she couldn’t feel anything. The bullet didn’t hit her, it hit Thomas. As soon as she touched his back, almost all his weight fell on her and both of them fell to the ground. She payed his head on her thighs and she checked for exit wounds. There weren’t any. That’s pretty good news. It means the bullet might just be stopping a bleed. She placed him on a position where he was comfortable and stared at his eyes.  
She wanted to kill the men who did these to her partner. She wanted to break every bone in their body and burn them alive. But as soon as she looked up, they were gone. She can’t loose him. Not now. Not ever. As much as she hated to say it. She needed him—wait, that’s not it. She was capable of taking care of herself. But he was the only one who actually brought excitement to her life. The one who actually made her feel enough. She didn’t just need him—she wanted him.

“Magnum-Just stay awake ok! HPD is on their way!” she cried, trying to hold back her tears “Just-just look at me ok. Just stay here with me!”  
“Must you be so loud Ms. Higgins?” He tried to joke through the pain  
“Oh please, you are much much louder. Even in normal situations.” She chuckled, but then began to cry  
“Hey, hey. I’m still here.” He said in a faint voice as he wiped a few tears from her face “It’s ok. I’m ok.”  
“Why would you shield me like that?” She sobbed  
“Because you’re my partner.” He replied, trying to gain enough strength to speak “We ride together, die together. So we protect each other, right?”  
“Of course.” She replied “But thats never gonna be our team quote.”

It was nice. Apart from the fact that Magnum may or may not die in the next few seconds. She gazed ya his eyes and made sure the wound on his back wasn’t hitting the cold, cement floor. He was already so tired. Maybe a little sleep wouldn’t hurt?

“Magnum-Magnum..No-No-No-Don’t close your eyes.” Higgins begged “Magnum, no. Not yet. Don’t go just yet. Please-Just..I’m here. I’m right here!”

She tried to wake him up and she could see his eyes fluttering. He was still there. But he was to weak. Where the hell is HPD? she wondered. She huddled him even more and tried to shake him awake just a bit.

“Come one Thomas.” She cried “Fall 7 times, Get back up 8. Please..”

Suddenly, HPD finally arrived and there was also the paramedics just behind them. She grabbed Magnum phone and saw that the phone was still dialled in. Katsumoto stepped out of his car and directed the paramedics to Thomas and Juliet. They carefully picked him up and placed him on the stretcher.

“I’m fine.” She said as one of the paramedics asked if she was ok “I just care about him.”

As they took him away to the back of the ambulance, she just watched as her partner was driven away to the nearest hospital as fast as they could. She clutched her arm as she worried about what will happen to her partner. She could still feel his blood on her hands, but she was too numb to even worry about staining herself.

“Hey,” Gordon said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder “I’ll give you a ride.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

It’s been 3 hours now—or was it 4?— since Magnum was brought into the O.R. and it was very stressful. Especially for Higgins. As soon as the gang heard the news about a few hours ago, they all rushed to the hospital and sat by Juliet’s side. Rick, T.C., and Kumu were all worried about Thomas and Juliet. They didn’t know what was going on in the O.R., nor did Higgins. And they all worried about her.

“You good Jules?” T.C. asked  
“Yes.” She lied  
“You sure?” Rick added  
“I said yes, ok?” She snapped at them both  
“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to snap like that...” She finally admitted “Truth is, I’m not ok...”  
“Don’t worry. You’re not the only one.” Rick comforted her “We all are stressed out too.”

“It’s just—He’s in this position because of me..He shielded me from that bullet that was after me..”  
“Hey, don’t blame yourself for that Juliet.” Kumu said  
“Yeah, Thomas did that because he cared for you.” T.C. said “And he’s already gotten out of thought situations much worse than this.”  
“He’s gonna be fine.” Rick added  
“I suppose.” She mumbled

Gordon walked up to the group to share a bit of news he got from HPD. Also to ask about Magnum.

“Hey,” he said “How’s Magnum?”  
“No news yet..” Rick sighed  
“Well, I have a bit of news.” He finally revealed “We caught the bastards that did these. They’ll be charged with attempted murder for this.”  
“Or just murder..” Higgins mumbled, still thinking of the worst  
“I’ll have to go back to HPD to do paperwork.” He said, checking the time “Tell me when Thomas gets out.”

Suddenly, the surgeon in charge finally got out of the O.R. to bring them news about Thomas. As soon as they saw him, they all stood up to meet him.

“Thomas Magnum’s family?” He asked  
“Yes. Um...here we are.”  
“I’m Dr. Palakeno. I’m the surgeon in charge for his operation.”  
“How is he?” Kumu asked  
“He’s quite alright.” Dr. Palakeno said “We successfully got the bullet out of him and he’s doing fine now. It nearly hit his lungs which would have been a much more complex surgery. But thankfully that didn’t happen.”  
“Can we see him?” Rick asked  
“Of course,” the doctor replied as he directed I’m to his room “Right this way.”

Magnum was on the hospital bed resting himself after the long surgery they did in him. He glanced at the door and saw everyone walking up to him. Higgins, Rick, T.C.m and Kumu stayed at each side of his bedside and smiled as they saw their friend was alright.

“Hey guys.” He said, sounding like himself again  
“Hey T.M.” T.C. replied “You good?”  
“Never better.”

He glanced to his left and noticed Higgins was trying to avoid eye contact. She did feel guilty about it. Putting him on that bed after a long surgery.

“Hey Higgy.” he smiled  
“Hey.” she replied  
“Hey, after you’re out of this hospital, we are gonna celebrate at the La Mariana.”  
“Sound good to me.” Magnum chuckled

Rick, T.C., and Kumu decided to leave the two alone and Higgins tried to follow them when Magnum suddenly talked.

“Hey, Wait.” He said to Higgins “Stay.”  
“Um..sure.”

She decided to stand by his side and listen to what he was going to say.

“You don’t have to blame yourself you know.”  
“What?” she flinched “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Higgins, don’t lie.”  
“What gave it away?” She finally asked  
“Eye contact and body language.” He smirked,but she didn’t  
“Hey,” Magnum added “I did that because I didn’t want you to be harmed that’s all.”  
“Yes, but that resulted in you being harmed.”  
“That was my decision Higgins.” he said “Plus, you have already protected me so much before. I wanted to return the favour.”

She finally glanced at his eyes and showed a small smile on her face which made him feel a lot better. They stared at each others eyes for a few minutes and she glanced at the time.

“Oh, it’s getting dark..” she mumbled, ignoring her heart that was beating very fast right now  
“Already? Hm..” he sighed “Can’t you stay a little longer?”  
“I don’t think the hospital will allow visitors right now.” She chuckled  
“Actually, we do.” A nurse said out of the blue  
“Guess they do.” He smiled  
“I still have paperwork Thomas.”  
“Fine.”

As she walked out the door, she glanded back at Thomas and wanted to ask something, but decided to keep it to herself.

“What is it?” He asked  
“Hm?”  
“You made the face.”  
“What face?” She asked, playing dumb  
“That face you do when you wanna ask something.”

He knows me all too well, she said to herself

“The things you said earlier back at the warehouse..did you mean them?” She shyly said  
“Of course.” He replied “Were partners. We don’t lie to each other. So all I said was true. Would I ever lie to you?”  
“Is that really a question?” She rider an eyebrow  
“Alright sometimes, but not that time.”  
“Fine.” She chuckled “Goodnight Thomas.”  
“Goodnight Higgy.” Magnum smiled

His smile always gets her. That quirky, sly, smile he almost always on his face makes her feel so warm and protected. She just couldn’t admit it to him. She smirked and covered it as she walked out the door.  
Today was a crazy, adrenaline filled, terrifying day. But all’s well that end well. Seeing him alright, seeing him smile, seeing him ok. It was good enough for her. Him nearly dying in her arms was the most terrifying thing she could imagine. Thankfully, that didn’t happen today. Should I stay? She wondered to herself. She glanced back at Magnum who was already dozing off. Maybe just till the morning.  
She went back to the room and sat on the chair that was in the corner. She pulled the chair near Thomas’ bedside and rested her head in her arms that was on his bed.

“I’m glad you’re ok Thomas...” she mumbled to the sleeping man “Thank you. For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 
> 
> That’s it
> 
> Bye


End file.
